TwentySeven Sentences
by bluebelllane
Summary: Twenty-Seven sentneces based on a random words generated by a website, bit of writing fun, based on a glee fic by BreeZombiee, well, i got the idea from that.


Inspired by a similar Glee 25 sentences based on a random word generator.

The character's mentioned all belong to their respective owners, I make no profit out of this so don't be a kill joy and sue, or demand this's removal, if you're going to put that much sexual tension into one show then you have to expect these fans to puke up rubbish like this.

Mind you I imagine the writers and legal factions of supernatural have better things to do then get non-existant money off of a admittedly slightly tipsy (Go baileys!) and very tired teenager, it's like… 00:34 or something. Though I may have just typed tha cause the numbers are next to each other. I can't focuss on the clock, and I'm loving spell check right now. I think it loves me to cause it keeps on putting it's hand on my leg…

If I carry on like this my disclaimers going to be longer then the actual brain fart (I mean sentence… thingy) and there's many to be twenty-five of them…

Do I seriously have to do twenty five?

1) Suffocation

The pressure of war was as close to suffocation Castiel felt he could get

2) Texture

Deans stubble held the most fascinating texture to Castiel, both rough against his palm, and soft against his lips.

3) Stroller

Castiel couldn't quite put his finger on why, but seeing Dean strap the shifters off spring into a new stroller bought the tiniest of unexpected smiles to his face.

4) Fabrication

Even before the words had left Sam's mouth Castiel knew they were lies, fabrications intent on preserving the mans own interests.

5) Nipple (honest to god it was random)

Dean hated last night bars whiskey, his nipple ached, and the ring piercing it was getting far to much attention from his holy tax accountant.

6) Chisel

Castiel stared sternly at the headstone, still mostly blank except for four letters, cut by the chisel lying forgotten in his palm, the most important letters in the world to him - D. E. A. N

7) Synagogue… (WHY?)

Castiel was sure Dean was doing this on purpose, why else would he decide to suddenly accept religion, only to drag the angel into a synagogue, claiming ignorance to the differences of Christianity and Judaism.

8) Lichen

Dean stared down at his first grave, carefully tracing nonsensical patterns in the lichen growing over it's rough cross.

9) Homonym

Castile understood that the Winchesters erratic early life had led to a dilapidated education, but for the life of him he couldn't understand why dean wanted him to explain a homonym

10) Tablecloth

Never in a million years (his previous or those to come) would Castiel have believe he'd be nagging Dean Winchester to buy a new tablecloth after spilling gun oil on the last one.

11) Readying

As Dean bent into the boot of the Impala, readying it and it's contents for the long journey, Sam was stunned to find Castiel studying his brothers backside.

12) Emigrant

Dean wouldn't have thought he'd ever become an emigrant, but after travelling the roads of America for his entire life, he felt he deserved a break, and happily settled into life amongst the relaxed Australian cities.

13) Antibody

Jimmy was strong, he was a strong character, and held strong beliefs, only enhanced by Castiels presence, the antibody's would fight off the infection and save the angel, even if his 'Angle mojo' couldn't.

14) Immersion

Sam had always worked though a process of immersion, submitting himself to hour upon hour of tireless research and tracing until he had the answers he needed

15)Trampoline

As a kid dean had secretly lusted to have a go, bouncing higher and higher on it until he felt he'd never come down, and as he watched Ben soar and cry in joy, he felt as though it was time to allow himself childish pleasures for the first time.

16) Entropy (I Wiki'd, and I was conquered)

Castiel caught onto Deans teasing when he asked for an explanation of Entropy.

17) Spacecraft

The first time Castiel had been amazed by humans was when the first successfully sent a spacecraft into space. The second was when Dean Winchester settled into a suburban routine after the apocalypse.

18) Hunchback

Though Castiel had never before seen a Disney film, he had always been intrigued, so when Dean suggested that for their first date they see a one off showing of the Hunchback of Notre Dame, he accepted a little to enthusiastically.

19) Switching

The constant crackle of Castiel Switching Porn channels was driving Dean and Sam mad, they couldn't fathom the angels refusal to accept that they needed to sleep.

20) Callus (…eew…)

The one thing that Sam hated Dean sharing his feelings about, was the grumbling of how he always got a Callus on the inside of his left heel.

21) Morphine

Dean _loved _post-fight morphine kicks.

22) Forefinger

His lips parted to allow a rough forefinger into his mouth, and Castiel could tell from the gleam of intent in Deans eyes _exactly_ where that finger was going next.

23) Rye

The field of golden rye was the most romantic setting Castiel could imagine for Deans proposal.

24) Motorbike

Despite the motorbike boots Dean always wore, when he actually climbed atop his new machine, Sam and Castiel could barely contain their laughter at how ridiculous he looked.

25) Bummer

Castiel hated the word - he hated slang in general however he _hated_ this one - how was he to know that Bummer didn't actually mean immediate anal sex?

26) Westerly

As the gazebo creaked above, Castiel thanked the heavens that he wasn't in a woman's body, as today's westerly wind would have gotten right up the wedding dress he would be required to wear, and the thong Dean had requested was most definitely _not_ photo pleasant.

27) Diamond

He knew it wasn't literal, and though his ordered mind didn't necessarily like the figurative, as Dean drew a bath to welcome his weary husband, Castiel knew he'd found a diamond in the rough.

Hmmm, not quite 25...

Hope this wasn't to awful, I quite enjoyed doing this, even if the time is… 01:11 on Christmas morning! I'd actually quite recommend this to anybody wishing to expand their vocabulary, I shall be using entropy and homonym as part of every sentence from now on hehe… even though I'm still a little confused about entropy…

Anyway, I hope anybody reading this far had a bit of fun with it, I tried to have a joke as well, and as you can probably tell from this I'm a Dean/Destiel girl, Sam's faces just make me laugh… anyone notice the one when they're fighting famine, and they pass the demon in the morgue for the first time, that face Jared pulls as he's walking past? Sorry but WHAT?

You should also check out the inspiration for this, done by BreeZombiee called 25 sentences!

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Has anyone noticed how much smaller text size 48 is to 72? And how similar Ariel font is to Courier? Type the same word twice one under the other in the two fonts and try to find the differences. It's difficult o.O


End file.
